Big Time Prom Kings
by imadisneygirl
Summary: Logan was obviously upset when Camille said yes to Steve for prom right in front of him. Now, of course, he would take it. But with his friends right behind him, there has to be something done. ;D Logan/Camille


**AHHAHHAA! I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP IT!  
>I DIDN'T LIKE THE WAY LOGAN DIDN'T TRY TO ASK CAMILLE OUT SOMEHOW,<br>SO I MADE MY OWN VERSION!**

**ENJOOOY!**

* * *

><p>He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. They weren't dating; sure, they obviously had feelings for each other but nothing official is going on. So it shouldn't bother him that she's going to prom with some other guy that's not him. But it did, oh, it bothered him way more than it should.<p>

"Logan, don't bother hiding it," Carlos told him, a small grin on his face as he threw himself upon the big orange couch in their apartment.

James took a seat down beside him, looking at Logan strictly. "We can see right through your façade, you like Camille and wanted to ask her to prom."

"So what?" Logan huffed, annoyed more at himself than at anything else. "It's too late now; she's already going with that guy and there's nothing I can do about it."

Kendall smirked at the boys. "Not if we have anything to do with it.

"I smell a plan, spill!" Carlos sat up excitedly, ready to attack in another one of their insane plans.

Kendall's smirk faded. "Well, I don't exactly have a plan," James sent him an annoyed stare. "But we can make one, because even though we all want to win prom king, I'm sure when can put that aside and get Logie a date to the prom."

"Not just any ordinary date," James smiled. "But Camille, his long lost love."

Logan looked at him, an irritated glint in his eyes. "Way to make it dramatic, but what's the plan?"

"Wow Logan, I don't think you've ever been on board with our plans this easily before," Carlos pointed out; Logan rolling his eyes, James nudging him on the shoulder and Kendall smirking at him. "Okay, plan time no, what have we got?" He didn't even give the other guys a chance to answer, he continued right away. "I got it! What if, Camille's date, whatever his name is, got sick," He used air quotes around the word 'sick'.

James started to smile. "That's genius, Carlitos!" Then he back tracked. "And how are we going to get him sick?"

"Don't worry about that, I got it covered," Kendall answered him with a smirk, bumping fists with the evil genius himself, Carlos. "Meet me down in the lobby in twenty minutes," Logan nodded, still unsure about what was going to go down. "James, I need you to get Steve down in the lobby with you guys," James nodded. "Keep him busy with conversation or something, then I'll bring the bad cheese and the trap is set," He grinned one last time before dashing through their apartment doors.

"What do I do? I don't want to wait here looking like an idiot while everyone else is busy getting gates for prom," There was Logan, pacing annoyingly through the lobby, waiting for James sand Carlos to come back after they went and fetch Steve.

He kept on murmuring words to himself about how stupid he felt in this position, yet, he wasn't doing anything to change it. He was so distracted with himself that he didn't see the small girl in front of him. She was busy texting on her blackberry that she didn't see him either. They smacked right into each other, sending Camille stumbling back and Logan start to panic, especially when he saw who the girl was. "Uh, Camille! I'm sorry, are you okay? Did I—"

She cut him off, giving him a warm smile. "No, I'm good, sorry. I was texting, I wasn't looking, my bad."

"So we're both sorry," He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Um, shouldn't you be getting ready for prom?"

She took that moment to look around the lobby. "Yup, but I'm supposed to meet Steve here now."

Before Logan even had time to panic, his phone was vibrating in his jeans pocket. He took it out and read it: _Cami can't be there when he comes! It'll be too obvious!_ The message was from Carlos, considering he's the only one who calls her 'Cami'. "Oh, uh, about that!" She gave him a funny look. "He was just here a second ago. He told me to tell you that he had an emergency with some prom stuff, and he couldn't make it." He was desperately hoping that she would believe it.

"Oh really?" She had a disappointed look on her face; it sort of made Logan feel guilty. "Well okay, uh, thanks Logan; I'll see you later tonight." _Oh, you have no idea,_ he thought silently. She walked away, head hanging low.

Carlos and James instantly popped up from behind the couch, pulling Steve along with them. "Good job Logie," James patted him on the back.

"Good job? She makes me feel guilty," He responded honestly.

Carlos shot him his trademark grin cheeky grin. "It's looooveee, Logie," Logan rolled his eyes. "Anyways, here's Steve, now we're just waiting on Kendall."

"Uh, why are we waiting for Kendall?" Steve asked, looking more confused than ever. Logan suppressed the urge to glare darkly at him. "No offence or anything, but I sort of need to get ready for prom."

James sent him a big fake smile. "Of course you do, don't worry, this won't take long," As if on cue, Kendall came through the Palm Woods doors, holding a big pan of lasagna. He had obviously put the bad cheese into the lasagna so Steve wouldn't notice it had already gone bad.

"Oh hey guys!" Kendall said expertly. "So I passed by my apartment and my mommy had this big yummy pan of lasagna and she said for me to take it and share it with my friends, dig in!" He shoved the pan in Steve's direction on purpose, giving him no choice but to grab it. "Oh and look, I even have forks!" Kendall said, faking surprise.

James gave the lasagna a disgusted look. "Yeah, I think I'm going to pass on this one, I'm not a real big fan of lasagna."

"Uh, me neither, and plus, I just ate. You know me, always eating," Carlos said nervously; he was never a good liar.

Logan started to panic, as he usually does under pressure. "I think I'm gonna be sick," He said truthfully, making a bee line for the big garbage can outside the Palm Woods hotel. Luckily all that came out was spit, but he had a pretty good idea he was feeling like this because of lying to Camille. He walked back to where the guys were, and he saw Steve eating away at the lasagna. Carlos and James were exchanging smirks while Kendall couldn't stop grinning.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" All smirks and grins faded when Jo approached them, having no idea about the plan.

Kendall, panicking, grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. "Uh, Steve, enjoy the lasagna, we have to go!" Carlos said quickly before following Kendall and Jo, with James and I right behind him.

When we reached the couple, Jo looked completely confused. "What is up you guys?"

"Look Jo," Kendall started to explain. "We're sort of trying to eliminate Camille's date for prom."

Jo looked horrified because she hasn't caught on yet. "Why would you do that!" She looked at all of the guys. "Then you'd make her have no date for prom! You really want that?"

"Sort of," Jo was about to pounce on James if he didn't continue speaking. "She wouldn't have Steve to take her to the prom but she'd have Logan."

Jo paused, getting it all to process through her head. "You're trying to get rid of Steve so Camille would go to prom with Logan?" They nodded slowly, afraid of her reaction. "Why didn't you say so?" She said, a smile spreading across her face, confusing all of them. "I'd kill to see those two go to prom together," She looked at Logan. "Why didn't you ask her before Steve did?"

"I didn't have time, it's like they already had it planned," He paused, remembering the sad times. "Right when we said Gustavo would pay for the prom, they were already going together."

Jo shot him a sympathetic smile; but then she slapped him across the face. "Did I miss something?" Carlos said, wondering what the heck just happened. "You're starting to look like Camille."

"It's his fault technically," Logan was about to question but Jo continued. "She only said yes to Steve because she had this insane idea in her head that you would never ask her and she didn't want to risk having no date in the end."

James patted Logan on the back after seeing his crest fallen expression. "Knowing Logan, he'd be too nervous to ask her."

"I've already asked her to a dance before," Logan snapped back.

Kendall agreed. "So if you did ask her to the prom, you'd need our help just like last time."

"I smell another genius plan coming up," Carlos smirked, looking at all of them.

They didn't get to brainstorm ideas this time. They were interrupted when Camille walked over to them, her eyes red and puffy. It was evident that she had done her best to hide the fact that she had been bawling her eyes out before. "Camille, what's wrong?" Jo asked instantly, knowing something was up.

"Nothing," She responded back. Sure, out of all the guys, Logan was in love with her, but the rest of them did love her, and it broke all of their hearts to see their best friend this way, especially since it was practically their fault. "Just, um, hope you all have fun later at prom, I'm not going."

The strange thing was that she wasn't telling them that because she wanted attention, she was saying it because she felt they had the right to know, considering they were her best friends and they were looking forward to seeing her later at prom. "What, why?" Jo asked, concerned. The guys would ask too, if they didn't already know why.

"Steve just called me, he said he's really sick," She sniffed. "He must've ate something bad."

Then it all seemed to click in Jo's mind. When she reached the guys, Steve was eating lasagna. The guys all sent her warning looks, pleading her not to say anything. She secretly admired their friendship. Look at what they're doing just for one guy. They do anything they can to help each other out, she loves that about them. "I'm so sorry, Cam, but you can still come! Don't let that bring you down!"

"Sorry Jo, but I don't really want to be there alone when everyone else had got dates," Jo nodded, not knowing what else to say to her best friend.

She watched Camille walk off sadly. "As much as I'm totally on board with your plan, I hate you for making me lie to her."

"I hear you sister," Logan said dryly, earning a smile from Jo.

Carlos remembered their earlier conversation. "Operation Help Logan Ask Camille To Prom is in action, who's with me?" He held his hand out as the first hand of the pile.

"I'm in," Jo said, placing her hand on top of Carlos.

James shrugged. "I'm always up for a scheme." He dropped his hand into the pile.

"I can't stand seeing Camille like this," Kendall said honestly, putting his hand on top of James's.

Logan looked at each and every one of them. "And I have no choice."

"And now we need a plan," Carlos said, waiting to see if they had any ideas.

A smile slowly formed on Jo's face. "He should sing to her," Logan contemplated that suggestion. "I mean, isn't that what you guys do best?"

"That's good," Kendall said. "We'll sing back-up and Logan will sing lead."

James grinned. "And I have the perfect song for you to sing."

"What?" Logan asked.

Carlos exchanged looks with James before they both said, "Stuck."

"Yes!" Jo started jumping. "That's one of her favourite songs! She'll love it, there's no way she'll be able to say no!"

Kendall looked over at her, grinning. "I'll remember to sing to you when you say no."

"Oh whatever," She replied, smiling. "When are you going to sing to her?"

Logan checked the time on his phone. "It has to be soon, or else it's going to be too close to prom."

"I say we do it now," Carlos replied, walking off in the direction of Camille's dorm. Logan's face went blank; sure he wanted to do this, but he was still nervous beyond belief. Its Logan we're talking about, he gets nervous for people. "Well, are you guys coming?"

Logan stumbled behind the others. "Now?"

"Well you can't hold it off forever," Jo said softly, sending him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, she'll love it. She already likes you, there's nothing you can do to change it," That sent a spark of confidence into him. "You perform in front of hundreds of fans all the time, performing in front of one girl shouldn't be that hard."

James snorted, smiling after. "It is for Logan when he's performing in front of his love."

Logan glared darkly at him. "Let's just go," He snapped, walking through them and up to Carlos. As they walked, Kendall took Guitar Dude's guitar while he wasn't looking. After that, he booked it to Camille's apartment and Guitar Dude never even saw him. They finally reached Camille's apartment and all looked over at Logan.

"Ready dude?" Carlos asked, and then grinned. "Of course you are, you sort of have no choice, unless you don't want to go to prom with Camille."

Kendall nudged him with a smile. "And that's surely out of our options, huh?"

"You guys are annoying me! Can we do this now please?" Logan said annoyed. They held their hands up in mock defence, Jo knocking on the door in the process. "Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?" He whispered to himself before Camille opened the door.

She looked at each one of them, a confused look on her face. "Uh hey, what's going on?"

"You see, Cami, we don't want you to stay here alone during prom," Camille started to rolled her eyes but Carlos wasn't taking any of this. "No, no, listen to me." He even surprised himself at how firm he sounded. "Sure, Steve was obviously not the greatest date, but think about it this way: maybe there's someone else out there that wants to take you to prom."

Camille sent Jo a wearily look before replying. "Like who? Be real, Carlos, I don't see anyone knocking at my door getting ready to sing for me."

At that moment, they all looked each other. "On the contraire," James started. "Logan's here, knocking on your door, close enough to a heart attack because he's so nervous on singing to you." Her breath was taken away as her eyes landed on Logan.

Since obviously Logan didn't have the heart to say anything right then, Kendall began strumming his guitar.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_There are so many things that I never ever get to say  
>Cuz I'm always tongue tied with my words getting in the way<em>

_If you could read my mind,  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>And every little thing would be falling into place_

_I would scream to the world,  
>They would see you're my girl<em>

_But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<br>In the middle of a perfect day  
>I'm tripping over words to say<br>Cuz I don't wanna leave you guessing  
>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up_

He decided on not singing the full song, it's was pretty obvious she had already gotten the hint. Silently, they all tip-toed away, leaving Logan and Camille alone. "Logan, really? I'm speechless."

"I hope you don't mind," He let out quietly, before going to full volume. "We were sort of the cause of Steve's sickness; we needed to get him out of the way."

Camille smiled slightly. "I guess its okay; I bet you'll be a better date than him."

"Trust me, I will, or else I wouldn't have gone through this much trouble to get here."

She smiled fully. "I don't even know how to thank you, this was amazing," She walked up and pressed her lips against his cheek, a smile forming on his face afterwards.

"When it's for you, I'd do way more, you deserve it."

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? LOVE IT? HATE IT? REVIIIIEWWW!<br>LOVE LOGAN/CAMILLE ; CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**

- Kaathy (:


End file.
